


Blutsauger

by sonneta



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonneta/pseuds/sonneta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Monroe, do vampires exist?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"Take care," he said, "take care how you cut yourself. It is more dangerous than you think in this country."_

It was after last call for most clubs, but the party was going in full force at The Cave. Young people danced and drank, drank and danced to the rhythms of techno-inspired beats.

A group of women danced together, joking in whispered tones and then laughing uproariously. One of them, a blonde, looked across the club and set her sights on a young man in a Portland State University ballcap. 

She kept looking back at the young man until the young man finally looked at her. She smiled, and licked her lips invitingly. The young man leaned over to his friends and said something. Then, he was coming towards her.

The woman smiled, and made her way towards the man. Finally, they met in the middle. “My name’s Kate,” she said. “Wanna go outside with me?”

“Mike,” the young man replied, and displayed a full, bright smile. “And yeah.”

Mike and Kate tumbled out of the club together, both laughing. “Oh, Mike,” Kate said. “You have to meet my friend Jackie.”

“I don’t need to meet Jackie,” Mike said. “I have you,” he leaned in and kissed Kate on her lips, her jaw, her neck.

“Mmmm, yeah,” Kate agreed, and leaned in to kiss Mike on the cheek. She put her lips next to his ear. “But you can have both of us, if you want.”

Mike’s eyes widened, and he smiled. “Okay. Let’s meet Jackie.”

“She’s at the hotel. Come on!” Kate laughed, pulling Mike behind her as she half-ran down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

“Victim is a 23-year-old male,” Wu said as Hank and Nick entered the hotel room. “Mike Janner. He’s a student at Portland State, roommate says he last saw Mike last night about midnight.”

“Did the roommate know where Mike was going?” Nick asked.

“Just that our victim was going to hit some bars,” Wu said.

Hank rolled his eyes. “Some bars. Yeah, that’s real helpful.”

Wu held up his hands in mock-surrender. “Hey, that’s what the kid said.”

“Alright, Wu. Thanks,” Nick said, walking towards where the body was laying on the hotel room floor.

“Hey, Harper. What do you have for us?” Hank asked, as they approached the medical examiner.

“I’ll have to get him back to the lab before I can get specific, but my preliminary findings point to exsanguination as the cause of death,” Dr. Harper said.

“Exsanguination? He died of blood loss?” Nick asked.

Dr. Harper nodded. “You see how pale he is? His cheeks have no color. Plus, there’s these wounds,” she said, pointing to two cut marks on the inside of one of the victim’s forearms. “He has almost identical wounds on the other arm.”

“What could have caused this?” Nick asked.

“I’ll have to wait until I get the body back to the lab before I can determine that,” Harper said. “I need to examine the wounds more closely.”

“Wait... if he died of blood loss, shouldn’t there be more... blood?” Hank asked. “I don’t see a puddle of it or anything.”

“An astute observation,” Harper said. “I think the question of where the blood went is one I’m going to have to leave up to you boys to figure out.”

* * *

Back at the station, Nick and Hank continued to talk over the case.

“What if someone just wanted their blood? Like, I don’t know... they wanted to take it all? Collect it in a bottle or a bowl or something?” Hank asked.

“Yeah, but there’s a lot easier ways to collect someone’s blood,” Nick said. “Medical supplies wouldn’t be that hard to come by. Unless our killer thinks they’re an old-fashioned doctor or...”

“Or what?”

“A vampire,” Nick said, suddenly sitting upright.

“A... vampire,” Hank repeated, his tone dubious.

“Not an actual vampire, obviously. Just someone who thinks they’re a vampire - or who wants to be a vampire,” Nick said.

“But vampires usually poke the two holes in the neck -- I’ve seen the movies,” Hank said.

“But if you’re not an actual vampire, you don’t have super-sharp teeth. You have to find another way to get at the blood,” Nick said.

“Okay. But how much blood did this guy lose? That’s an awful lot of blood for one person to drink,” Hank said.

“But there were two sets of marks,” Nick said. “Two sets - two perps. Two vampires.”

“Alright, you might be onto something, there, Buffy,” Hank said.

“Buffy?” Wu said, walking over to where Hank and Nick were seated. “I was always more of a Willow man, myself.”

“Willow, huh? I would’ve pegged you for an Anya man,” Hank said.

Wu made a face. “No way, too much drama. Willow, now, she seemed like a goody-goody, but she had a lot of spunk.”

“Spunk?” Hank asked. “Nah, for me, it’s definitely Buffy all the way...”

“Alright, alright, enough of the finer points of Buffy babes,” Nick said. “Did you have something to tell us, Wu? Besides your undying love for Willow?”

“Oh, yeah. Harper has something for you,” Wu said. “She said it’s pretty weird.”

“Weirder than the two of you arguing the merits of Buffy versus Willow?” Nick asked.

Both Hank and Wu just glared in response.

* * *

“Hello, gentlemen,” Harper said as Hank and Wu entered the morgue. “You’ll never believe what I found.”

“You might be surprised what we can believe,” Nick said, grinning.

“What is it?” Hank asked.

“There’s human saliva in the wounds,” Harper said.

“Damn, Nick, you might be right after all,” Hank said. “Nick thought the killer - killers might be wanna-be vampires,” he explained to Harper.

Harper raised her eyebrows. “I’ve heard of stuff like that happening in Washington - I’ve got a friend in Forks who tells me horror stories about Twihards.”

“Twihards?” Hank asked, his own eyebrows going up.

“Twilight fans, Hank. Get with the times,” Nick said.

Hank shook his head. “Could someone have made those cuts with their teeth?”

“Only if they’ve got a pretty sharp pair of canines,” Harper said. “My guess is something like a scalpel.”

“Whatever they used, we’ve got their DNA now,” Nick said. “Can you run it against the databases?”

“Way ahead of you. The DNA is being run as we speak. It’ll take some time for results, though,” Harper said.

Nick sighed. “Well, thanks for the insight, anyway.”

Nick and Hank turned, and left the morgue.

“We’re not really any closer to finding the killer - or killers,” Hank said as they walked to the car. “We need more clues.”

“We need to find someone who knows something,” Nick said, opening the passenger door to the car “Surely there’s gotta be some kind of goth clubs in this town - places where wanna-be vampires would hang out.”

Both of them got in the car and buckled their seatbelts. “Yeah, good idea. Let’s go back to the station and see what we can find on goth clubs near the hotel where the vic was found,” Hank said

Nick nodded. “Then we could split up, maybe - I’m guessing there’s more than one of those type of places.”


	3. Chapter 3

Nick and Hank, with some help from Wu, had managed to locate five goth clubs within the Portland city limits. There were two relatively close to the hotel, and Hank and Nick each took a club. But, before he went to the club, Nick wanted information on the possible Grimm aspect of this case.

Nick knocked on Monroe’s door, and it was only a matter of seconds before the blutbad opened it.

“Hey, Nick, what’s up?” Monroe asked.

“Monroe, do vampires exist?” Nick asked, entering Monroe’s house.

“I’m fine, Nick, and how are you?” Monroe responded. Nick just shot Monroe a look. 

“No, there aren’t vampires,” Monroe said. “But there are blutsauger.”

“Vampire bats?” Nick asked.

“Yeah, how’d you know?” Monroe asked.

“It’s not a huge leap. Vampires, vampire bats,” Nick said. “What do you know about blutsauger?”

Monroe shook his head. “Not much. Like their animal cousins, they tend to prefer warmer climates than someplace like here.”

Nick frowned. “Well, I think we may have some here now. The case I’m working on, the guy died of blood loss. And the coroner found human saliva in the wounds,” he said.

“Yuck, that definitely sounds like a blutsauger,” Monroe said. “I wish I could tell you more.”

“Hey, could you meet me later at Aunt Marie’s trailer?” Nick asked. “I could use some help with the research.”

“Sure, not like I have any grand plans tonight,” Monroe said. “Gimme a call when you’re on your way there?”

“Yeah. And if you think of anything else about blutsauger...”

“I’ll tell you about it tonight,” Monroe agreed.

* * *

After a trip to Club Necrophilia, Nick met Hank back at the station.

“I don’t think Necrophilia is our club,” Nick said. “The owner was more worried that I knew he didn’t serve alcohol to minors than anything else. He said he gets a lot of high schoolers, but he makes sure that those who are of-age get a special wristband. No wristband, no liquor.” Nick shook his head. “Doesn’t seem like a club for anyone seriously into vampirism. Unless our murderer is a goth kid gone too far. What about The Cave?”  
“The Cave was definitely more suspicious,” Hank said. “The owner didn’t want to tell me much, just general stuff about how many patrons they serve. And there was something... weird about the guy.”

“Weird how?”

Hank shook his head. “He just gave me the creeps, that’s all. He kept looking at me like he was sizing me up.”

“Trying to figure out how good you’d taste with some fava beans and a nice chianti?” Nick asked, grinning.

“Something like that, yeah,” Hank said. 

Just then, a call came in. "Hello?" Nick answered. "Oh, yeah? Oh. That's too bad. Well, thanks, Harper." He hung up the phone.

"What's Harper say?" Hank asked.

"She confirms that there are two different perps. No matches on the DNA, though" Nick said. "Guess it's gonna take a little more work to find our suspects."

“Hey, I hate to put this on you, but the owner of The Cave already knows I’m a cop," Hank said. "You think you could go in there late tonight, after the party really gets started? Check things out? Maybe see if our perps come out to play?”

Nick nodded. “Sure, I can play vampire bait.”

“Let’s clear it with Renard,” Hank said. 

They both went into Renard’s office and explained the situation. Renard agreed, so long as Nick was wired, and Hank and Wu were ready as backup in case the situation went south. He also made Nick come up with a safe word that would alert Wu and Hank that assistance was needed. Nick thought, and decided on "blood sucker". Hank rolled his eyes, but agreed that it would be easy enough to slip into conversation with two suspected "vampires".

“Well, I guess now we go home and wait for the witching hour,” Hank said. “Maybe I’ll take a nap.”

Nick laughed. “I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep.”

* * *

A while later, Monroe came in to Aunt Marie’s trailer. Nick was already there, leafing through a book for any mention of blutsauger.

“Hey, Monroe. Don’t suppose you know anything else about blutsauger?” Nick asked.

In response, Monroe set a sheaf of paper in front of Nick. Nick shot him a questioning glance. “I couldn’t research blutsauger on the internet - but I did learn way more than I wanted to know about non-Wesen vampire bats. Did you know they make an incision with their teeth, then lap up the blood?”

“That would fit what happened to our victim,” Nick said. “Two sets of two cuts along the forearms.”

“So you’re looking for two vampire bats,” Monroe said.

Nick nodded. “You wanna hit the books? I’ve got one over there that’s in German.” He pointed to the bed.

“Sure thing, Buffy,” Monroe said.

“Why do people keep calling me Buffy?” Nick said. “Can’t I be Van Helsing?”

“Sorry, dude, you’re way more Buffy than Van Helsing.”

“Come on. Can I at least be Giles?”

“No way. If anyone here is Giles, it’s me.”

Nick shot Monroe a glance. “You’re Giles.”

“Sure,” Monroe said. “I’m the one who you come to for knowledge about weird creatures.”

“Shouldn’t you be Oz, though?” Nick asked. “I mean... with the werewolf thing, and all.”

Monroe glared at Nick. “I am *not* a werewolf. I’m a blutbad. It’s completely different.”

“Uh-huh. Get back to reading, Oz. Or Giles, or whoever you are.”

After what seemed like hours, Nick finally spoke up again. “Ah-hah!”

Monroe came over to the table, looking over Nick’s shoulder.

“Says here that this Grimm found a pack of female blutsauger in a - uh, brothel,” Nick said.

“What was your forefather doing in a brothel, exactly?” Monroe asked.

Nick glared at him. “Anyway, turns out female blutsauger are kind of pack-like. They find a male, and then they gang up on him. Bleed him dry, just like the victim in my case.”

“Yeah, sounds like a fun time,” Monroe said. “How are you planning on catching the blutsauger?”

“I’m going to this club tonight. The Cave,” Nick said. “We’re hoping the perps will show up there.”

“So, you’re the bait?” Monroe asked. “I so don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“They’ll know I’m a Grimm, but I think I can play harmless pretty well,” Nick said. “And anyway, maybe a Grimm will seem like an even better target.”

“I don’t mean that. I mean that you’re going up against at least two blood-sucking fiends!” Monroe said.

“Monroe, I’ll be wearing a wire,” Nick said. “Hank and Wu will be listening in, ready to come back me up at the first sign of trouble.”

“I still don’t like the idea,” Monroe said, sighing. “Just... be careful, would you?”

“Of course, Monroe. Those ladies start acting weird, I’ll call in the cavalry.”


	4. Chapter 4

It was just after 3 a.m. when Nick walked into The Cave. He had changed into a black button-up shirt and black jeans with his usual leather jacket. He played it cool, sidling up to the bar and asking for a gin and tonic, hold the gin.

The club was dark. The music pulsed heavily, and people writhed more than danced. Nick watched different groups with a careful, practiced eye. The college students who were here to get drunk and dance; the slightly older townies who kept themselves separate from the college kids.

Finally, after half-an-hour or so, he spotted a group of young women all dancing together in time. There was something sensual about the way they were dancing - they clearly wanted young men to look at them, to find them attractive. Just for a moment, he saw a face flicker into something bat-like - an elongated nose, pointed ears, long teeth.

He took a drink, and set about making himself the bait. He threw a glance to one of the girls, a blonde with ice-blue eyes. He smiled and ducked his head, half-closing his eyes to show his long lashes. When he looked up again, the girl was looking at him, running her tongue seductively around her lips.

One of the other girls, a tall brunette, leaned down to talk to the blonde. Nick watched as they argued, then turned half-away and sipped his tonic. Part of him was screaming that they had to take the bait - he didn’t want to lose his chance at catching them - but he knew he had to play it cool.

Finally, he risked another half-lidded look at the blonde, and she smiled, crooking a finger at him. She walked towards an exit in the back. 

“I’m going out the back,” Nick whispered for Hank and Wu’s benefit, and followed.

When he exited the club, Nick was pounced upon by the blonde woman. “Grimm. I assume you know I’m blutsauger,” she said.

“Name’s Nick,” Nick said. “And yeah, I know what you are,” he smiled.

“Hmm. You’re either stupid or dangerous,” the woman said. “I’m Kate. I’m not much for stupid, but I do like a bit of danger.”

Nick smiled wide, showing his teeth. “Baby, I love danger.”

“You should meet my friend Jackie,” Kate said. She got up in Nick’s personal space, bringing his head down towards her mouth. “She loves danger, too.”

“I should definitely meet Jackie, then,” Nick said, pressing a kiss to the edge of Kate’s lips. “You and she and I could have some fun, yeah?”

Kate smiled, and linked arms with Nick. “I think I like you, Nick.”

They walked down the street. “So, where are we meeting Jackie?”

Kate turned to him with a grin. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Nick just smiled, hoping that Wu and Hank still had their sights on him. Finally, they came to a run-down hotel, and Kate escorted Nick inside and up to the fourth floor. In the elevator, Kate started kissing Nick in earnest, sucking on his lips, his neck like the blood-sucker she was.

“Oh, Kate, that feels nice,” Nick moaned, already wondering how he would explain the attendant hickies to Juliette.

Finally, they came to the room, and Kate had to disengage her mouth to open the door. Then, she was back on Nick, kissing and sucking and kicking the door shut.

“Well now, who do we have here?” a second blonde woman, this one bleach-blonde, asked. 

“I--” Nick was cut off as Kate kissed him again. “Nick,” he said finally, after the kiss ended. “And you must be Jackie.”

“Yeah, I’m Jackie,” she said. Then Kate started unbuttoning Nick’s shirt, as Jackie fumbled for the zipper on Nick’s jeans.

“Whoa, hey, let’s slow down a bit, ladies,” Nick said. “We’ve got time.”

Kate finally removed Nick’s shirt, and she and Jackie both pushed Nick onto the bed. Nick panicked a bit, wondering how he would manage to call for help when his mic was no longer on his person. The microphone was attached to the shirt, and the shirt was now on the floor, a good three feet away.

“Don’t worry, Nick,” Kate said between kisses. “It’ll be so good, baby.”

Both Kate and Jackie started kissing Nick’s arms, and Nick readied himself to yell for help, if he had to. Jackie licked and kissed his left arm as Kate kissed and licked his right. 

Nick felt a scrape of teeth, and he cried out in alarm. “What - what - you bloodsuckers,” he finally managed, just as Jackie was digging her teeth in on the other arm.

“Honey, you knew what we were,” Kate said, licking away the blood from the wounds she’d made. “You wanted this.”

Then, Nick summoned his strength and kicked out his left leg. Jackie moaned, but she didn’t move, instead continuing to suck on the wounds. She repositioned herself, sitting on Nick’s leg. Kate copied her action, and the two women effectively pinned Nick to the bed.

“No... get off of me! Bloodsuckers!” Nick shouted again, attempting to lift his legs to no avail.

Finally, Nick threw his head back as the women continued to suck. Then, Nick brought his head down in a slam against Kate’s head, finally dislodging her from his arm. Kate cried out, falling off the side of the bed. Before she could get up, Nick slammed his free arm into Jackie’s head. When she showed no signs of moving, Nick pulled as hard as he could on a clump of Jackie’s hair near the back of her head, tugging until she finally looked up at him. Jackie hissed, her face now fully blutsauger.

Just then, Kate threw herself on top of Nick, screaming in anger. Fortunately, that was when the door to the hotel room burst open. “Freeze! Police!” Hank shouted. Both women ignored the warning, reattaching themselves to Nick’s arms.

“Aagh! Hank, shoot them!” Nick shouted.

There were two shots, and the women collapsed, their mouths losing suction as they fell to the bed next to Nick.

“I have an officer down... I need an ambulance. Actually, three of them, if you can manage it,” Wu said into his walkie talkie.

Hank ran to Jackie, cuffing her before carefully taking her pulse. He handed Nick a set of cuffs, and he cuffed Kate just as she came to.

“Thought... you liked danger,” Kate said.

“I do,” Nick smiled. “I also like putting away criminals.”

* * *

Nick was in the hospital, receiving a blood transfusion. Juliette had taken one look at him and had run out of the room sobbing. Hank had offered to go after her, but Nick knew that she probably needed some time alone.

Now he was alone, trying and failing to get some much-needed sleep. The blutsauger had been placed in custody, and DNA testing would prove that Kate and Jackie were guilty. Yet, he wondered how many of their kind were still on the loose. Kate hadn’t been the only blutsauger in that club, he was sure of it - but he didn’t know how to capture the rest of them, if any of the rest of them were dangerous, let alone how to do it legally.

There was a knock on his door, and then Monroe entered quietly. “Hey. Thought you might still be awake,” Monroe said.

“This the part where you say I told you so?” Nick asked.

Monroe tilted his head. “Well... yes. But that’s not why I’m here.”

“It’s not?”

Monroe walked over to Nick’s bed and put one hand on Nick’s shoulder. “No. I’m here because my friend is hurt,” he said.

“Thanks, Monroe,” Nick said. He sighed. “Well, at least we got the murderers.”

“Yeah, you did,” Monroe said. Then, he smiled. “You really are Buffy, you know that?”

Nick guffawed. “If only I had her Slayer healing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Epigram from Bram Stoker's _Dracula_.  
>  Blutsauger = blood-sucker.  
> Everything I know about vampire bats, I learned from the internet.


End file.
